


"Cálidos abrazos" (ABANDONED)

by Catkodil



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catkodil/pseuds/Catkodil
Summary: Jim is a prankster, slob and sometimes he can be a wreck.However his crush, Oscar is neat, well kept and observant seems to share the same feelings.Of course, Jim had gotten used to being called gay, by Roy, Kevin, Micheal and literally everyone else. he just played around with the idea but then again it made him curious.The only other homosexual he knew was Oscar but it'd be rude to confront him about it just because of his ongoing curiosities... So instead, he sat at his desk and pulled up an email to Oscar. Mostly because he knew how the other always cleaned up his inbox, the neat man was always first to respond when he thought different. Truly, a gay, smug, Mexican.





	1. Chapter 1

JH2998@dundermifflincorp.com 

_ -Are you free for lunch today? I got a coupon for some Arby's  _

  
  


Oscar sat in front of his neatly organized desk. He was a little surprised whenever he noticed he had gotten an email from Jim. He smiled slightly at his message before typing out a reply. 

OM7823@dundermifflincorp.com

_ \- Yeah, I’m free. Arby’s sounds nice. :) _

Oscar silently went back to work, although a little happier He had a chipper tone that was quickly shut down by Angela, like always. The Tiny bitch seemed to always get on his nerves.

  
  


Jim kept hitting refresh till he got the message, immediately resting his chin onto his palm to hide his smile.

However his deskmate, Dwight didn't like that.

"Why are you smiling" He questioned almost immediately, his furrowed eyebrows set on him with that oh so dominant glare.

Jim just rolled his eyes and looked over at the German. 

"Because I can, Dwight"

  
  


Lunchtime approached as Oscar finished up a spreadsheet. He slowly got up from his seat, growing a little nervous but assuring himself that it was just lunch. He grabbed his coat and made his way over to Jim with a smile.

“Are you ready?”

Jim just shrugged and smiled over at the Latino.

"I've got everything I need, are we gonna carpool because if so I should probably tell you now that my car is an absolute mess"

The shorter male chuckled slightly at Jim and began walking with him out of the building in small strides.

“If you want we can but I’m sure your car isn’t that bad.”

"be prepared to freak the hell out" Jim warned before unlocking his car; walking over to it to open the door for Oscar. However, it was full of empty cans and bags he had to brush aside for him

  
  


Oscar kept his comments to himself but opened his mouth slightly out of shock. He cleared his throat before saying 

“It’s okay.” even though, clearly; it was not.

Oscar just sat down slowly and breathed. `` _ don't say anything, Don’t say anything. Don’t say anythin _ g’’ over and over to himself, trying to relax in the car that made his neatly laid out mind go wild.

Jim just pursed his lips before starting up his car. He could tell Oscar was upset from how messy his vehicle was. He silently made a plan to clean it later as he drove, the road was smooth. A bit too much due to the soft layer of snow. But Jim didn’t mind.

Oscar looked over a Jim with a slight smile for a moment, sitting across from him. His attention set on the other curiously.

“Thanks for inviting me to lunch, by the way, it’s been a little while since I’ve gone out to eat with someone.”

Jim laughed quietly at the idea of Oscar eating alone; he couldn't really see it. Everyone was always dragging him along, right? Or maybe it was that everyone was always bringing  **him** along.

"Eh, it's no problem. It's good to get to know your coworkers I suppose"

“Yeah it is but normally whenever I eat with someone it always kinda ends up with one of us cooking and sometimes it’s.... not the best.”

He made a face as he remembered the last time someone cooked for him.

Jim laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head. "Oh God, good for you because I don't cook and won't attempt. I'm not exactly the most artistic in the kitchen "

He laughed a bit at the thought of Jim cooking. “I’ll take your word on it.” 

Oscar watched out the window, smiling as the smaller buildings passed.

"buuutttt I am pretty good at using the microwave" he bragged, nudging Oscar lightly. "Mac n cheese is my speciality"

He giggled quietly at Jim. “Impressive. Mac n cheese is pretty good, I’m sure it tastes great.” He smiled to himself.

"of course that's only because I use milk and extra cheese so it's not just pasta" the other confessed, shrugging. 

Jim was a careful driver, taking it easy.

“Well, I’m certain now that it tastes good.” He said as he watched the Arby’s slowly come into view. He played with the hemline of his coat a little nervously.

"so uh, Oscar. Are you seeing anyone? Like romantically?" He finally managed to ask, truly he was curious. Maybe interested or infatuated with the other but he didn't really want to jump into anything

Oscar seemed a little surprised by the question but answered nonetheless.

“Not currently, why do you ask?” He played with the hemline a little more, growing a little more nervous.

  
  


"just because uh, I'm single too" Jim mumbled before clearing his throat. 

"And I was thinking that we could go on a few dates?"

Oscar’s eyes widened as he shakily gave a reply. “Yeah... Yeah, that’d be nice.” He gave Jim a small smile, his cheeks turning a dark shade of burgundy.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim took a moment, smiling to himself before parking the car, focusing on getting lunch easier now 

"So are you a ribs or a burger fan?"

He thought for a moment before replying. “I’ll take a burger.” He said as he stepped out of Jim’s car.

"good because last time I had to spend an hour cleaning my teeth after eating a rib" Jim joked with a shrug. He liked to be playful but honest.

Oscar laughed quietly at Jim’s antics as they walked inside the building. He made his way to the end of the fairly long line and waited for a moment. The restaurant was a little busy but not terrible.

  
  


Jim waited in line, humming to himself before looking over at Oscar. Trying to think of a conversation starter ut Oscar turned to Jim with a faint smile. “I’m glad they’re not as busy as most places are. Sometimes when certain restaurants are busy they mess up your order.”

Jim nodded and shrugged in agreement. "True, once I asked mc Donald's for a shot of espresso. I got water instead. I paid, 2.50 for a little cup of water"

Oscar stifled his laughter. “How did they mess up that bad? Your order was so simple.”

"I don't know. I couldn't think through the amount of weed I breathed in the entire time. But I sure as hell enjoy the crispy drink" Jim enthused with a soft laugh

Oscar smiled. “Well, at least you enjoyed it. I would’ve been mildly upset about paying 2.50 for a cup of water.”

"hey, in the end, I got a free plastic cup to fill with fake blood to drink in front of Dwight. Just to mess with him. But to be fair drinking ketchup and cherry soda isn't the best" Jim admitted; sticking his tongue out in disgust

He laughed softly. “Doesn’t sound very good. Was it really worth it?” He said, turning his head slightly.

"Dwight is now convinced that I am a vampire so yes, yes it was" Jim replied with a grin, proud of his antics.

He grinned at Jim happily. “Well I'm glad it was worth it, Dwight does seem fun to mess with.” He thought for a moment. “I doubt I’d go that far though, sounds gross.” He chuckled.

"oh it was absolutely disgusting" Jim confessed, laughing awkwardly.

"Meredith thought it was a bloody Mary. She took it and downed the _whole_ thing without a single thought"

Oscar made a face. “Although I can see Meredith doing that, what’d she do when she realized that it wasn’t a bloody Mary? Did she even say anything?”

  
  


"Nah she just took it and left. Probably said it was gross or something" Jim explained before realizing that they were going to be led to their table

Oscar shrugged loosely. “I don’t doubt that she did.” He said as they walked towards their table. He’d glance at Jim every so often with an unreadable expression. He thought for a moment.

“So what made you realize that you wanted to go on a date? Curiosity?” He paused. “I don’t mean that in a rude way I just kind of always assumed you were straight.” He said nervously.

"I mean, shit me too honestly" Jim admitted, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Honestly, he thought he was straight for the longest time.

"I've never liked girls... Sexually. And men, most likely? I mean there's definitely something there I mean I'd like to get to know  _ you _ more though"

He smiled brightly at him. “I think I understand. Sexualities are confusing at first but I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” He said as they approached their table.

Jim nodded, messing with his sleeves awkwardly before finally sitting down.

"Yeah, I wish I could just figure it out with a blood sample instead..."

“Yeah... That’s how I was when I first started questioning, it takes time.” He smiled gently as he situated himself on his chair.

Jim smiled a bit at Oscar, resting his chin onto his palm.

"I guess it's like that for almost everyone." Jim laughed quietly

He nodded at Jim slowly. “Yeah. Most of the time anyway.” He laughed softly as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

Jim picked up the menu, looking over the appetizers. He honestly wasn't that hungry, but he needed to pick something anyway

Oscar observed the menu, humming quietly to himself. He eventually decided on a cheeseburger and fries.

Jim actually decided on the _same_ thing without even realizing until they took their orders. Cheeseburgers we're good! Of course, he liked them without onions. He was a rather finicky eater

Shortly after they decided on their food and placed their order they were again left to wait. Oscar took a moment to simply look around the restaurant. “It seems pretty chill in here, has a pretty calm atmosphere despite being a little busy.”

Jim nodded in agreement, letting out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, Farrell's used to be so loud and insane... Kinda miss the candy though" he admitted awkwardly

He laughed a little. “I can understand that. Candy is good, especially Vero Mangos. I miss those.”

Jim nodded and smiled widely "dude. those are so good! I used to always have those in highschool. Spicy but good as hell"

Oscar smiled brightly back. “I’m glad you like them too. I used to buy a bag of them whenever I visited my grandparents.”

"You gotta bring me along next time, Mexican candy is the bomb. I mean I don't like spicy stuff that much but there's always something" Jim enthused with a smile

Oscar’s face lit up. “I’ll make sure to take you next time then. There’s a lot of stuff to do for fun over there!”

"I bet! I mean there isn't much up here. I bet it's really hot over there- temperature-wise! Because it's a desert and all" the male explained awkwardly.

Oscar chuckled at Jim’s awkwardness. “I know what you mean, at least it’s not like Arizona... Arizona is super hot.” He said as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly

"I've been in only Scranton my entire life so I wouldn't know... I'll probably let you choose what I wear since it's so cold up here" Jim admitted, giving Oscar a nervous smile.

He was just as awkward as him, but at least they had plenty In common

Oscar’s face lit up once again before gave Jim a soft smile before saying, “Okay, I’ll make sure to.” He seemed happy about talking so easily of visiting Mexico together.

Jim nodded and Changed his attention to their incoming plates of food. The pale other let out a happy remark "looks like the food's ready my grand sir~"

Oscar giggled faintly at Jim’s comment before their food was placed and the waiter left. “Oooooo~,” he said appreciatively.

Jim flashed Oscar a toothy smirk before digging into his fries while they were still warm and soft. Jim was a moderate eater. Not that scrawny but he didn't have much of an appetite either.

Oscar smiled back before picking up his sandwich and happily taking a bite.

Jim was definitely focused on his food, trying his best to eat cleanly instead of making an absolute mess of himself. Thankfully he had plenty of fries to finish before moving onto the world's messiest food to eat

Oscar chewed on his bite of burger slowly. He swallowed. “This is good.” He said with a small laugh.

Jim nodded and hummed in agreement, chewing away at his fries. Eventually, he had devoured the rest of the crispy steak fries and began to eat his Burger

Oscar smiled faintly at Jim before putting his burger down, wiping his hands, and then eating some the fries on his plate.

Jim was already kinda full, but he didn't want to seem rude for not finishing. So he pushed forward

Oscar finished his fries before slumping into his chair a little. He chuckled nervously. “I’m kind of full.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before saying. “Should we just take this in a little box?” He didn’t want to seem like he was rushing Jim, though he wanted to make sure it was okay.

Jim immediately put the last of his Burger down and finished his mouthful before replying. "Oh thank God, I'm full too" he admitted awkwardly, covering his mouth nervously

He giggled quietly. “Then how about we just get boxes then? I mean, unless you don’t want to take it home, I’m just saying because normally i take it home.” He rambled nervously.

"like hell I'm wasting this, plus it means I don't need to cook or wash dishes" Jim beamed, joyed by the fact he wouldn't have to clean

Oscar laughed at Jim’s antics. “I don’t mind washing dishes.”

Jim pursed his lips for a minute before nodding "I'll keep that in mind" he replied simply with a soft laugh

Jim pursed his lips for a minute before nodding "I'll keep that in mind" he replied simply with a soft laugh

Oscar smiled at him before asking an employee to get something to carry their food in. He put their food in a box carefully.

Jim just scooped up his food with the wrapper it came with and closed the box quietly. 

"Should we head back to work?" Jim suggested, seeing it was little ways after half an hour.

Oscar nodded, picked up his coat, and they walked back to Jim’s car. 

“Thanks again for this, I enjoyed it.” He said with a soft smile.

"uh no problem, I did too maybe we should do this again sometime. When you're free of course" Jim suggested, rummaging through his pockets to grab his keys.


	3. Chapter 3

Oscar nodded and let out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

Jim quickly unlocked his car and swiftly opened up the door for the other.

"I'm actually free this Saturday if you're interested"

Oscar smiled and quickly climbed into the taller man’s car. 

“Of course, I’d love to.”

He carefully closed the door behind the other and slipped inside himself, starting up the engine. 

"Sounds like a date to me"

Oscar hummed in agreement as they made their way back to the office. He pondered ideas for Saturday’s date.

Jim went quiet for a moment, thinking as well. 

"Should I tell Pam about this?-- I mean is it okay because she can keep her mouth zipped but is that okay? With you?"

He thought for a moment. “If it’s okay with you then it’s okay with me.” He gave Jim a bright smile.

"it's okay with me!" Jim agreed with a happy grin. He didn't know why, oh fuck it he knew why. He was in love with _Oscar_.

Oscar had a dopey smile on his face the whole way they drove back. He was happy for a number of reasons, the guy he liked not only asked him on a date but also asked him on another date but said man also felt comfortable enough to tell his friend.

Jim had the dorkiest grin, and he couldn't stop. It was to the point it made his cheeks sore and ache. But as he pulled into his usual parking spot; he looked over at the other.

"Ready to deal with the office?"

Oscar turned to Jim and shrugged loosely.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He said with a small laugh.

"God I wish I could say the same some days" Jim laughed dryly before getting out of his car.

Oscar laughed quietly at Jim. He climbed out of his car and began walking towards the building with him.

Jim made his way up; taking the elevator like usual. Hopefully, nothing crazy would happen today at work. God forbid.

Once they parted, Oscar slowly made his way to his desk, placing his coat down and sitting in his chair. He let out a small sigh before starting to work again.

Angela gave Oscar a long, long stare.

"Long lunch huh?"

Kevin just snickered, muttering 'long' under his breath.

Oscar laughed through his nose at Kevin’s quiet comment. He responded to Angela. “Lunch was fun I’d just rather not be at work.”

"I bet. Sleezing off." She remarked rudely before looking back at her screen. She was a bitch. Kevin was stupid but nice.

At least he didn't have to deal with Dwight. 

Oscar scoffed and bit back his remarks. The knuckles on his left hand turned white. 

The two were quiet now, Kevin was just looking at pictures of M&Ms on his computer and Angela covering up Kevin's mistakes like always.

Dwight looked over at Jim. “Hey, Jim.” He stared at him for a second. “Took a long lunch break, huh?”

Jim looked back over at Dwight and nodded, checking his watch.

"Really? I came back an hour ago. You okay Dwight?"

Dwight squinted his eyes at Jim. “Suppose it was an hour ago. Does it matter? You took a very long lunch break and it seems mighty suspicious.”

"what are you talking about Dwight? I've been at my desk for the past hour! Where have _you_ been?" Jim questioned threateningly, fucking with the other

Dwight put his hands up like he was going to karate chop him. “I hide in the shadows, you’ll never know where I am. Back to the question, why are you being suspicious?”

"I'm being suspicious? You have nunchucks in your drawer, why should I trust you?" He questioned, raising a brow.

"How do I know that you're not the one who took a long, long lunch?"

Dwight opened and closed his mouth, taken aback by Jim’s answer. He stood up. “Don’t you dare think that this is over.” He squinted at Jim one last time before walking away.

"Dwight, Dwight where are you going?" Jim questioned, sitting at his desk like usual when the German rushed off for no godamn reason. But he shrugged and went back to work

Oscar sat at his desk, calmer now. He’d been trying to concentrate on working.

The day passed by, and the next came as always. Of course, Jim had to come to work. But first, he cleaned out his car, throwing out the trash before driving to work

Oscar walked into the office, still wiping the sleepiness out of his eyes. He yawned behind his hand.

Jim had been awake for a while and swiftly made his way to the break room to make his usual coffee. Just to perk up.

Oscar slowly made his way to his desk to place his stuff down before going towards the break room to grab a cup of tea.

Jim was still stirring his cup and gave Oscar a smile. "I just realized that I never got your number"

He gave Jim a small smile and then slowly offered his hand. “Here, I’ll type it into your phone.”

Jim slipped him over his phone, an old outdated android. Mostly because he didn't care for that stuff very much

Oscar quickly typed in his number before handing the phone back to Jim. “There.” He said, smiling at Jim.

Jim clicked his tongue and sent the other a text to check:

";)"

Then the male looked back up at Oscar, giving him a wink and a snicker,

Oscar’s phone pinged and he gave Jim a slightly worried smile. He pulled his phone out and giggle at Jim’s text. “You’re such a dork.” He said as he saved Jim’s number into his phone.

"oh, as if you're any better" Jim chuckled softly, returning to stirring his cup.

"Have you seen Pam? She's usually not so late"

He pondered for a moment. “I didn’t see her on the way in but she might be here by now, anyway, I’m probably going to go to my desk so if you see her just tell her I said hi.” He said as he backed away with a smile and a small wave.

Suddenly, Pam walked into the break room with a small smile. “Hey, Jim.”

"oh, there you are" Jim hummed, waving slightly to Pam.

Pam looked at Jim suspiciously. “What are you so happy about?” She said, giggling at Jim.

"if I tell you. You gotta keep it a secret okay?" Jim replied quietly, practically bouncing on his feet.

Pam laughed quietly at him. “Of course.”

" Oscar and I are going on a date and I'm so excited" he whispered into the female's ear, eyeing the area

She gasped softly. “Really?!” She whispered loudly.

"Shhh!" Jim hushed, scared of others finding out. "But yeah, I'm psyched! But... terrified"

“Well, where are you going to take him?” She asked in hushed tones excitedly.

"I" he paused for a second. "I have absolutely no idea. I was thinking about an ice rink? I mean I can't skate for shit but eer- there's a whole grand opening or something going on?" He suggested awkwardly

She smiled widely. “You should do it! He’ll definitely enjoy that!” She said, although quietly.

Jim nodded, pulling out his phone. "Should I text him now? " He questioned, nervous about fucking up. It was Friday after all

She thought for a moment. “Probably. It’s better than telling him the day of I suppose.” She paused. “I mean so he can wear the right clothes and stuff.”

He nodded in agreement, slowly typing out a message.

"How does the ice rink sound for Saturday? What time would you be ready?"

He regretted it the moment he sent the poorly typed message, groaning softly.

Oscar looked at his phone and read the message. After a moment, he responded. 


End file.
